


Good Game

by LightOfTheLucii



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending, M/M, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi/Yu.</p><p>He isn't impressed at first, but soon decides to take up the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Game

The first time Adachi meets Yu Narukami he isn’t impressed.

 

Sure, the kid was easy on the eyes if you liked guys, but from the way Dojima and Nanako had been talking up his arrival he was expecting someone different. Not someone who was quiet and serious and oh he could see how Dojima was related to him after all. Hanging around with the Hanamura kid and waving weapons around in public?

 

Stupid. Just stupid.

 

The second time Adachi meets Yu Narukami is at Dojima’s house, and Narukami is making more of an effort now. He and Nanako sing the Junes theme together and Adachi thinks it’s so cute he’s gonna puke or develop diabetes. Perhaps Narukami isn’t aware of it, but his eyes are starting to lose that guarded expression, and he blesses Nanako with an actual smile then.

 

Stupid, he’s getting connected. Bonds like that will only screw him over later.

 

The third time, Adachi is pretending to be drunk, swaying and blabbering like an idiot because Dojima has made no secret of his suspicions and while Namatame doesn’t know who’s screwing up his plans Adachi does and it’s glorious, a fine game to play at least. He leans forward, grins at Narukami and brushes his hand against Narukami’s, another game beginning to take form in his mind. Narukami’s eyes widens and he flushes slightly.

 

There’s nothing special the next few time they meet, Adachi is planning his next move carefully, but he can see Narukami begin to open up to him just as much as he does his pathetic friends. Adachi begins to lose count of how many times Yu comes round to his apartment with a bento box or other delicious goods in containers and it secretly pisses Adachi off, who does that shit think he is?

 

Adachi decides to up the game and make his move.

One night he’s over at Dojima’s, his partner passed out upstairs and Nanako is in bed too. Yu helps him to the door and before he registers what’s happening Adachi is pushing him up against the door, a knee nudging his legs apart as Adachi kisses him hard. Abruptly he pulls away, a pathetic, sheepish look of alarm on his face.

“I’m sorry, Yu-kun,” he babbles, pulling away as if burned. “You’re just too tempting, you know?”

His plan works perfectly as Yu pulls him close again.

 

It’s not that long after that when they sleep together. Adachi pulls the strings perfectly and Yu his willing puppet, eager to please. Adachi takes him hard and fast, pounding him with malicious glee. If Yu knew he was putting out for the killer, would he still spread his legs so easily? He doubts it, but he can savour the moment while he can. It’s been too long, and it gets him hard to know he’s Yu’s first too. None of the few chicks he banged back in the city would let do as he wanted like Yu does. They certainly wouldn’t let him fuck them up the ass, no protection. Nor would they have sunk to their knees as quickly and obediently as Yu does. The best part was the culture festival, seeing Yu in that outfit was enough to earn him the screwing of his life later. Breaking Yu’s restraint, earning him moans and sighs of pleasure, and it’s fascinating knowing he was the one to break the boy, destroy his defences. Taint him. Afterwards, Yu cuddles into him like a god damn sap and shyly says that he loves him, and shit, it’s both good because Yu will be easier to manipulate now and bad because he doesn’t want to deal with such stupid emotions, they’re for women.

 

 

It's March.

He’s sad. Yu’s leaving. His game is over, it seems. Nobody suspected him at all, that dumbass Namatame taking the fall. Adachi feels sorry for little Nanako, but not enough to come clean.  It's her stupid cousin's fault.

 

His reward is a burned letter and a partner who doesn’t resist as Adachi fucks him once more, right there in the police station. Rough, no preparation. This is about Adachi’s pleasure now. It doesn’t take long, his power over Yu is an addictive turn on. He pulls out, sorts himself out and strolls out the door with a casual wave of his hand and a cheerful “be seeing ya, partner.”

 

He doesn’t look back.

 

It’s not his fault the kid had to fall, after all.


End file.
